


not a baby

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Lee Jooheon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Jooheon has morning sickness





	not a baby

Hyunwoo was disturbed from his sleep as his ears detected the wretched sounds of gagging. He shot up in his bed, any groggy or sleepy characteristic leaving his body and noticed the empty spot in his bed adjacent to him, usually where his boyfriend slept. 

Hyunwoo turned his head to look over at the body clock and read the time as seven in the morning. He sighed and shook his head realizing what was happening, but quickly jumped up to be by Jooheon's side. 

He burst through the wooden door that was ajar and took in the horror. It smelled thickly of vomit, the pungent odor making him pinch his nose. What really caught his attention was Jooheon. He was kneeling down on the time floor of the bathroom and his hands gripped the toilet seat as the force of his stomach pushed all of its contents out. He was hunched over, puking and sweating, his skin seeming paler than usual.

Hyunwoo ignored the smell and kneeled down by Jooheon, placing a hand on his back and rubbing soothingly in circles to calm the younger down. He slid his other hand onto Jooheon's forehead and pulled back the black bangs that were damp with sweat. 

The two males stayed like this for another short few minutes as Jooheon seemed to calm his stomach down. The young male completely let go of the porcelain bowl and reached out to flush the contents down. He closed the lid and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling all the strength he had disappear. 

Hyunwoo finally decided to speak, "Do you feel better?" he didn't want to ask a question that had an obvious answer, like, are you okay? Obviously, the male was not, but Do you feel better? is a good question to ask. Hyunwoo was barely in the right mind but he knew better than to ask stupid questions. 

Jooheon remained silent as he got up and shuffled to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and the tube of mint toothpaste. The water ran for a short second before Jooheon shut it off and all while trying to calm down the burning in his throat. He nodded and licked his lips, saying, "A million times better," he rubbed his flat abdominal area as the ill feeling he had was extinct to his system. He stuck the toothbrush in his mouth to wash away the unpleasant taste. He may have gagged on the brush barely going a centimeter into his mouth but he couldn't help it. 

Hyunwoo pouted and joined in as he set his hand overtop the younger's, rubbing his thumb over a small area on Jooheon's material layered stomach, "So, this is the first day of morning sickness, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Jooheon's only reply was a nod and he leaned over to spit the foam out and set his toothbrush in the cabinet. 

Jooheon was currently in his second month of pregnancy. The two were shocked by the news as they received it from the doctor, but never the less happy with the unexpected arrival of a baby. There hadn't been much change in Jooheon and today was the first day of any symptoms they could find. 

Jooheon turned around and rested his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder, having run out of energy from throwing up. Hyunwoo wrapped his strong and muscle decorated arms around the younger and laced his fingers through his soft hair, "Do you want me to carry you to bed?" he asked in a quiet whisper, his breath tickling Jooheon's cheek as it ghosted. 

Jooheon shook his head in protest and argued, "I'm not a baby," Hyunwoo could feel the pout form against his collarbone. He chuckled hearing the tired answer and he knew that the latter would rather want his boyfriend to carry him. 

"We'll, you're my baby," he said, and going against Jooheon's response, he scooped the pregnant male into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. Jooheon pouted cutely, but said nothing more as he realized how good it felt to be carried. Hyunwoo got to the edge of their shared bed and lied Jooheon on the mattress with a plop as he settled into the fluffy comforter. 

Jooheon pouted, but was soon replaced with a smile of pure bliss as he felt the softness of the large, fluffy comforter on the still warm bed. He left it so fast this morning when he had to throw up that he didn't grasp the chance to snuggle in its comfort. He curled up into the undersheets as Hyunwoo pulled the thick comforter over his thin body. Grabbing the thick hem, he pulled it up to the place he wanted it and hummed in pleasure.

Hyunwoo smiled and reached over to tuck in his younger boyfriend. He didn't skip his stomach and stomach area and when he reached it, he could feel the firmer stomach as it was expanding to fit the baby. There was still no bump but Jooheon was already filling out and it was a sight to see. The thought of the baby to come made a smile spread through the older's face and he leaned down to kiss the younger's forehead saying, "Sleep well, my darling." 

Jooheon nodded and reached out from under the covers to hold Hyunwoo's hand. He pulled the warm hand down by the wrist and rested it on the forming bump. The two smiled as they caught each other's elated expressions. They were both scared, terrified even of the new addition that would join the two in the next seven months. But, behind all of the fear and worry, there was an immense and undeniable love that was already directed towards the unborn child. They would welcome the child into open and warm arms. 

Hyunwoo rubbed the small, but growing bump and leaned down to kiss it through the covers before he pulled away and planted a kiss on Jooheon's still pouty lips, "I love you, so much," he whispered seductively. This effectively caused the pregnant male to shiver. 

"I love you too, babe," Jooheon replied with a croak, making Hyunwoo smile in amusement.


End file.
